starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tagge Company
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Mega Corporatie | oprichter = Tarzen Tagge | leiding = House of Tagge | locatie = Tepasi – Unlos Tagge | moedermaatschappij = | dochteronderneming = Bonadan Heavy Industries Tagge Mining Company Mobquet Swoops and Speeders Gowix Computers Trast Heavy Transports Diverse anderen | producten = Wapens Voertuigen Schepen Apparatuur Voedsel Computers | oprichting = 200 BBY | opheffing = | affiliatie = Trade Federation Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|Orman Tagge met de L8-L9 Tagge Company, beter bekend als TaggeCo, was de multinational die werd geleid door het House of Tagge dat persoonlijk 65% aandelen bezat van het bedrijf. Geschiedenis TaggeCo werd gesticht in 200 BBY door Tarzen Tagge. Tarzen was een misdadiger die echter een held werd op Tepasi toen hij zijn vrachtschepen inzette om inwoners van een door aardbevingen getroffen regio op Tepasi te voorzien van goederen en hulpverleners. Tegen dat de regio hersteld was, waren de funderingen voor TaggeCo gelegd. Toch greep Tarzen deze kans niet aan om zijn organisatie legaal te maken. Hij ziet een perfecte dekmantel in deze organisatie om goederen te smokkelen. TaggeCo kreeg als bouwbedrijf verschillende opdrachten op planeten terwijl er goederen naar nieuwe markten werden gesmokkeld. Hoewel de bouwfirma eigenlijk een dekmantel was, eiste Tarzen uitstekend werk van zijn werknemers. Hij wou immers dat TaggeCo zo weinig mogelijk in het daglicht kwam. Het gevolg daarvan was dat TaggeCo in enkele decennia een zeer goede reputatie kon opbouwen en meteen kon wedijveren met de beste bedrijven in zijn soort. Toen TaggeCo een opdracht op een ruimtehaven op Wroona niet voldoende kon bevoorraden, was het Tarzens broer, Halven Tagge, die voorstelde om in plaats van te smokkelen een eigen bevoorradingsfirma op te richten en om de grondstoffen zelf te gaan mijnen. Tarzen kreeg de goedkeuring om een groep planeten te verkennen die eeuwen geleden opzij waren gezet door de Republic voor bedrijven. Grote bedrijven weigerden hun schepen aan TaggeCo uit te lenen en zodoende kocht Tarzen een kleine fabrikant op van schepen die gespecialiseerd was in het aanpassen en upgraden van modellen. Niet veel later werd het bedrijf aangepast tot een echte fabrikant van schepen dankzij de hulp van enkele ingenieurs. Het resultaat was de House of Tagge Mining Explorer, een schip dat aan Tarzens voorwaarden voldeed. Maar nog altijd bleef TaggeCo zich in de sfeer van de Fringe begeven. Het bedrijf dat de schepen maakte, leidde ook een succesvol bestaan als een verkoper van tweedehandsonderdelen. Terwijl de Mining Explorers allerhande missies en leveringen verzorgden, fungeerden ze tevens als een basis voor verschillende clandestiene operaties, zoals drugverwerking. De opkomst van TaggeCo leidde tot een ongeziene groei van verschillende takken van de economie die werden gestimuleerd door het bedrijf op Tepasi. De regering was Tarzen Tagge zo dankbaar dat ze hem een reeks eilanden schonken en een erfelijke titel van Baron. In minder dan één generatie, werden de Tagge's edellieden in plaats van misdadigers. Tijdens de Republic was TaggeCo aangesloten bij de Trade Federation en de Techno Union. Na een coup van de Neimoidians om de Trade Federation volledig in handen te krijgen, sloop er twijfel in de rangen van TaggeCo. Op de vooravond van het uitbreken van de Clone Wars besloot Sanya Tagge, de toenmalige Baroness Tagge, om uiteindelijk steun te verlenen aan de Loyalists en Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Een beslissing die de welvaart voor ‘The House of Tagge’ zou garanderen voor de komende 25 jaar. Deze overeenkomst was opvallend te noemen aangezien de grote belangen voor economische grootmachten tijdens de Clone Wars. Orman Tagge kon ook de plaats van TaggeCo verzekeren in het bestuur van de Corporate Sector Authority als één van de oprichtende en stichtende leden. De invloed van TaggeCo in de Corporate Sector was dus erg groot. Tijdens de New Order was de macht van TaggeCo het grootst dankzij hun steun tijdens de Clone Wars. Vooral in de beginjaren van het Empire bezetten verschillende leden van de Tagge familie belangrijke plaatsen in het Galactic Empire. Toen de Rebel Alliance zegevierde op Endor was dit het begin van een grote neerwaartse spiraal waarin veel eigendommen van TaggeCo door plaatselijke regeringen werden overgenomen. Specificaties De invloed van TaggeCo reikte enorm ver. Ze hadden contacten en bedrijven in de mijnsector (Tagge Mining dat delfstoffen voorzag voor de andere subbedrijven), de multimedia sector, de transportsector, de wapenindustrie, enzovoorts. Met Mobquet Swoops and Speeders was het eigendom van een sterke speler in de productie van Repulsorlifts en de sportwereld. TaggeCo was zelfs vertegenwoordigd in de sportwereld door Team Tagge, een professioneel Swoop Racing Team ten tijde van de Clone Wars. Tagge Restaurant Association beheerste Biscuit Baron, de grootste fastfood keten ten tijde van de New Order. TaggeCo bezat eveneens een eigen Shipyard, de Tagge Industries Shipyards Limited waar de Modular Taskforce Cruiser voor het Empire werd gebouwd en een nieuwsagentschap. De slogan "TaggeCo: We're Everywhere You Are" was zeker niet uit de lucht gegrepen. Dochtermaatschappijen *Mobquet Swoops and Speeders *Bonadan Heavy Industries *Tagge Mining Company *GalResource Industries *Gowix Computers *Tagge Restaurant Association **Biscuit Baron *Tagge Industries *Trast Heavy Transports *Team Tagge Producten thumb|250px|Flare-S Swoop thumb|250px|A-1 Deluxe Floater Het is logisch dat een enorm groot bedrijf als TaggeCo producten aflevert van een hoge kwaliteit en die in het alledaagse leven werden gebruikt. Een summier overzicht: *L8-L9 Combat Droid: Was een prototype van combat Droid, bedoeld om Clone Troopers te vergezellen in te gevaarlijke situaties. *Air-2 Swoop: Eén van de bekendste Swoop modellen. *A-1 Deluxe Floater: Was een betrouwbare en goedkope Landspeeder. *Flare-S Swoop: Eén van de gevaarlijkste en snelste Swoop modellen. *Overracer: Was een Speeder Bike vooral gebruikt voor civiele doeleinden. *SCS-19 Sentinel: Een luxe Repulsorlift voertuig om hoge officieren en politieke figuren te vervoeren. *Cargohopper 102: Een vertikaal opstijgend Repulsorlift vehicle vaak terug te vinden was spaceports. *Strike Breaker Riot Control: Een zwaar bewapend Repulsorlift Vehicle om op te treden bij betogingen. Het werd vooral ingezet in de Corporate Sector. *JX110 Jailspeeder: Was eigenlijk een mobiele gevangenis, ook ingezet in de Corporate Sector. *A-A5 Speeder Truck: Een Repulsorlift voertuig dat vooral werd ingeschakeld voor lange transportvluchten. *Mineral Extractor: Een Repulsorlift vehicle dat werd gebruikt in de mijnsector. *Biodegradable Binder: Handboeien die automatisch na 36 biologisch begonnen te verteren. *MagnaCuffs: Een soort handboeien. *Personal Assistant-4x Recording Rod: Een persoonlijk toestel waarmee boodschappen konden worden opgenomen en afgespeeld. Bron *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Star Wars: Marvel - Comics *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *House sides with Loyalists op HoloNet News *The New Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Galaxy of Intrigue category:Tagge familie category:TaggeCo Categorie:Wapenfabrikanten Categorie:Voertuigfabrikanten Categorie:Droidfabrikanten Categorie:Levensmiddelenfabrikanten Categorie:Technologiefabrikanten